


A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil: Wedding Edition

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Day in the Life of Dan and Phil, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Weddings, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to film another “Day in the Life” video, and this time they’re sharing the best day of their life with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil: Wedding Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I am not claiming that phan is real. I am just having emotions. I do not own Dan and Phil, obviously. Just enjoy the fluff.

A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil: Wedding Edition

 

  
“Hey, guys!” Phil waved at the camera. He was lying in bed as he filmed his hello. He let out a yawn before continuing. “Today I have a lot going on, and I thought I’d bring you guys along for the ride. Come on!”  He was walking down the hallway, still keeping the camera on him. “Dan isn’t here this morning. He’s out with Chris. But don’t worry! We’ll catch up with them later!”

Phil then showed everyone a few things, including him getting ready and grabbing Starbucks on his way to his destination, which he was leaving a secret. He then walked into a building without showing the sign. The camera showed PJ, who waved and greeted everyone.

“Hey, everyone!” said PJ as he took the camera from Phil. He put the camera on Phil, “I’m helping Phil rent a tux, so this might take a while.”

“This has got to be my least favorite part!” exclaimed Phil. He sighed. “I can never pick.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

Phil nodded in agreement, “That’s true. Well, until we find something, I’ll see you guys soon!”

“Bye!” said PJ. He lowered the camera and laughed. “The girls are going to _die._ ”

Phil laughed. “I know! This was Dan’s idea, and it’s genius, but I’m worried that some people might actually have heart attacks.”

“Yeah…” PJ pretended to hold a microphone. “Breaking news! A reported five _million_ fangirls have dropped unconscious.”

“That’s terrible!”

PJ laughed, “But it’s true! I mean your fans don’t even know you’re together yet, and you’re going to drop a _marriage_ bomb on them. You’re going to want to deactivate everything for your honeymoon.”

Phil chuckled, “Oh, believe me, we’ve already got a social media plan. We’re going to make a quick vlog letting them know we’re going on our honeymoon, and then they aren’t getting so much as a picture until we’re back. We could take a photo in a toilet at a fast food restaurant and they could somehow find us.”

“Yeah, the FBI should really consider hiring some of them. But! No more procrastinating. You’ve got to choose a tux.”

Phil made a frustrated sound and rolled his eyes, “I’m bad at this!”

“Again, that’s why I’m here,” replied PJ as if it was the most obvious thing. “Now come on! You’ve got a wedding to get to.”

***

Dan was getting ready to talk to the camera. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie. He waved at the camera and smiled. “Hello, internet! I know you guys are probably a bit confused with the editing, but don’t worry about it. Chris is filming right now. Say hi!”

“Hey!” said Chris. “We’re trying to find Dan a tux. This one seems to work.”

Dan smiled, “I think this is the one.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, I sound like a girl shopping for her prom dress.”

“It _is_ a big day,” replied Chris, justifying Dan’s excitement in finding the right tuxedo.

“That’s true,” stated Dan, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Chris zoomed in on Dan’s face, capturing Dan’s embarrassed state. “Are you nervous?”

“Extremely,” whined Dan. “But it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” He smiled.

“Of course it will be. Just don’t forget your,” Chris paused. He mouthed the word “vows” to Dan, knowing that Dan and Phil wanted to keep the official reveal hidden until the end of the video.

Dan laughed, despite actually wanting to punch Chris. “Literally, shut the fuck up. That’s not funny. That’s one of my biggest nightmares for this.”

“Don’t worry; you’ll be fine. You’ve got your tux, and now we’re headed out.”

“Right,” Dan waved at the camera. “See you guys soon!”

Chris shut off the camera and laughed. “Relax, mate. You’re going to have a stroke.”

Dan offered a forced smile, “Oh, I just might have a stroke.”

“Cold feet?”

“No,” Dan shook his head. “But I am scared that Phil will get cold feet. I mean what if he calls me and asks to postpone? Or cancel it all together?  What if—?”

Chris placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder, “Dan. Seriously, you need to breathe. Phil is mad about you. He has been since 2009! You really think that 6 years later, after living together for four years, and spending damn near every day with you that he wouldn’t be 100% positive that he loves you?”

“You’re right; you’re right. I’m just bloody terrified. I love him so much; I can’t imagine losing him.”

“You won’t. Now come on. Since you and Phil insisted on waiting to rent these suits so you could _fucking film_ it, we have to hurry up.”

Dan nodded in agreement, “Right.”

***

“And here he is!” exclaimed PJ as he focused the camera on Phil. Phil was wearing a pure white tuxedo, extremely similar to Dan’s. There were very minor differences. He was sat in a chair in a regally decorated room. His nerves were obvious; he looked as if he might be sick. “You hanging in there, mate?”

Phil shook his head, “I think I’m going to vomit.”

“It’s going to be fine!” PJ heard the door and looked with the camera. Mr. and Mrs. Lester walked inside the room. “Oh! It’s your parents! Say hi to the internet.”

“Hi, internet,” said Mr. and Mrs. Lester in unison.

Mrs. Lester turned to look at Phil. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked over and hugged her son. “Oh, my son, I’m so proud of you. I’m so happy for you.” Tears dripped down her face as she pulled away to look at Phil. She placed her hand over her mouth and lightly shook her head. “I can’t believe how far you’ve come.”

“Thank you, mum,” replied Phil trying to hold back tears of his own. He hugged his father next, “I’m so happy you both are here.”

“We wouldn’t miss this day for anything,” replied Mr. Lester, giving Phil a tight hug. He pulled away and smiled. “Are you excited?”

Phil laughed lightly, “Excited, nervous, terrified, and happier than I’ve ever been. I don’t know what to do at this point.”

“Just go out there,” Mrs. Lester adjusted Phil’s black bowtie, “and show Daniel how much you love him.” Phil felt tears on the brink, so he responded by hugging his mother again and closing his eyes. “Just breathe, baby. I know it’s scary.”

Phil moved away after a moment and turned to the camera, “Well, it’s just going to be a lot of emotional family talk, so let’s check in with Dan.” He smiled. PJ turned off the camera and smiled.

“Just take a deep breath, mate. It’s almost time.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a wonderful ceremony,” insisted Mr. Lester.

Phil laughed, “Oh, between Louise and Zoella planning everything down to the last flower arrangement, I have no doubts about that. I’m just terrified because what if I forget my vows or I trip? It’s me! I’m going to screw something up.”

“You’re not going to screw up anything, sweetie,” said Mrs. Lester. “And even if something doesn’t go perfectly, that doesn’t take away from the fact that Daniel loves you to pieces.”

Phil managed a smile, “You’re right. I couldn’t be luckier or happier. I just have to relax. I’m marrying the love of my life soon. It can’t get any better than that.”

***

“So…” Chris held the camera to film himself, “Dan’s having a minor breakdown. He won’t come out of the toilet. His parents should be here soon though, so hopefully that will help.” Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Howell. Chris welcomed them. “Hey, I’m really glad you’re here.”

Mrs. Howell smiled, “Toilet, or did he leave the building?”

“Toilet,” responded Chris. He exchanged casual small talk with Mr. Howell while Mrs. Howell coaxed Dan into coming out of the toilet.

Dan cracked the door open, but not enough for anyone to see or get in. “I’m going to fuck it up somehow!”

“Dan,” started Mr. Howell, “son, it’s going to be okay. Everyone is here to support you and love you.”

“I’m going to either trip, forget my vows, swear by mistake up there, or trip!” exclaimed Dan. He was honestly trying not to have a major breakdown, though he could feel it coming on. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous and scared. He tried taking deep breaths, but he honestly didn’t know what to do. Whenever he was going through something like this, Phil was by his side.

Chris thought for a moment, and then he got an idea. “I’ve got an idea! Just hang in there, Dan.” He shut off the camera and made a beeline for Phil’s room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by PJ.

“Chris? What’s going on?” asked PJ. Phil stood, overcome with worry. Why was Chris here?

Chris sighed, “Dan’s having a breakdown. He needs Phil.”

“But if he sees Phil before the wedding, you know he’s going to worry about bad luck. It’s ridiculous, but he’s already so stressed apparently,” replied PJ trying to think of a solution.

“I know. So he’s not going to _see_ Phil,” stated Chris.

***

Chris took Dan out into the hallway after Mr. and Mrs. Howell managed to get Dan to come out. He grabbed a chair and set it by the corner of a wall.

“Chris, what are you doing?” asked Dan.

“Just sit,” said Chris as he practically forced Dan to sit down. He walked right around the corner to see Phil, whom was already sat in his chair next to PJ. “You’re both here. You can’t see each other, so you’re not breaking tradition, but you’re here.”

“Phil?” questioned Dan as he outstretched his hand, bringing to the very edge of the corner of the wall. Phil turned and saw this. He reached for Dan’s hand and took in into his own.

“I’m right here,” he said. Chris and PJ quickly left to give Dan and Phil some privacy. Phil squeezed Dan’s hand gently. “Chris came over and said you were having a breakdown. What’s wrong?”

Dan heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m just scared. I’m scared I’m going to screw it all up.”

“If it helps, I’ve been struggling with that too. I’m worried I’ll be going up there and I’ll trip,” Phil managed a small laugh.

The corners of Dan’s mouth rose slightly, “That was my concern. Or that I would start to trip up and forget my vows.”

“Oh god I’m terrified I’ll forget my vows!”

Dan chuckled. “I guess we’re both just a bit nervous and stressed. But…you still want to go through with it? No cold feet?”

Phil shook his head, even though he knew Dan couldn’t see him. “No cold feet. I love you. I’m ready for this.”

“I love you too,” said Dan as he tightened his grip on Phil’s hand. He didn’t want to let go. Chris and PJ walked back over. PJ stood by Phil, and Chris stood by Dan.

Phil looked up at PJ, “Is it time?”

PJ smiled and replied, “It’s time.”

***

The music began to play, and everyone turned around in their seats. The wedding venue was beautiful. It was taking place in a hotel in London, which provided them with an extravagant ballroom. The room was set up with a black and white theme. It was simple, but classic and tasteful. The room was decorated beautifully, the ceiling caressed with streams of silver silky fabrics, and the floor dusted with white speckles to give it an elegant touch.

Phil walked out first, following little Darcy, whom was happily throwing flower petals everywhere. His mother and father walked alongside him, both of them holding back tears. Once they made it up to the priest, Dan came out with his parents. Mrs. Howell was barely holding it together. Dan had to keep himself from running when he saw Phil. Tears of joy welled in his eyes as he slowly approached the man he loved more than anyone else. Once Dan reached Phil, they took each other’s hands. Their parents took their seats, and the priest began to speak.

Eventually, the priest finished his part, and he informed Phil that it was time for him to say his vows. Phil felt his heart race, but as he looked into Dan’s warm, brown eyes, he knew that nothing else mattered. Everything that mattered was standing right there in front of him.

“Dan, when we met, you were 18 and I was 22. We were both so young. We became friends because of our mutual love of YouTube and Muse. It seemed like we shared every interest, and it was amazing to find someone that I was so compatible with. And slowly, I realized that you were more than just a friend to me. I kept poking you and biting at you, but that was because I really liked you. And thankfully you saw that. You kissed me while on the Manchester Eye, and we’ve been together ever since.”

“It’s been a long six years. It’s been the best six years of my entire life. If someone asked me name a time that I was happier than I’ve been the past years, I wouldn’t be able to tell a time. You’ve made me the happiest person in the world. I get to wake up to your smile; I get to spend every day with you. Even though sometimes things get hard and we get stressed out, we always make it through. No matter how many things we have to juggle or how many deadlines we have to meet, I can always count on you to get me through it.”

A few stray tears began to drip down Phil’s cheeks. “And I feel so lucky. I promise that I will love you. I promise that I will care for you. I will hold you close to me every night. I’ll always wake up to watch anime with you. No matter what happens in our lives, I promise to love you and cherish you as long as I live.” Keeping his voice steady was almost impossible, but he made it through. He finished his part by putting the gold ring on Dan’s finger.

Dan tried to keep the tears at bay, but they rolled down his face nonetheless. He honestly didn’t know how he was going to get through his vows without disappearing into a puddle of tears. “Phil, when we met, I thought I was the most nervous I had ever been and was ever going to be. That turned out not to be true. Today, I’ve been so nervous and worried, but I didn’t need to be. When we were first together, I always thought to myself, ‘How lucky am I? I’m dating Amazingphil. I’m dating Phil Lester.’ Of course, it didn’t take long for me to realize that it was so much more than that. My hilarious YouTube crush changed into something so much stronger. I can’t pinpoint when I fell in love with you, and that’s because falling in love with you came so naturally, that it blended in with the rest of my life.”

“When I look back on my life, a lot of it was really hard. I didn’t have any _really good_ friends, and I certainly didn’t have a best friend. But then,” more tears rolled Dan’s face, but he smiled. “I met you… I met you, and you gave me the greatest gifts I could have asked for. You gave me friendship; you gave me love. You gave me happiness and joy. I started meeting new people because I wasn’t afraid as long as you were by my side, and you never left my side. Six years have passed and you have not once left my side. And I couldn’t be more thankful for the love and compassion you’ve given to me over the years.”

“I promise that I will love you. I promise that I will cover you up when you fall asleep reading. I will make sure you remember to take out your contact lenses and don’t sit on your glasses. I will gladly let you hold me every night, and I’ll listen to your heart until I fall asleep. No matter what happens, no matter how hard things get as we live our lives, I promise I will always love you. I promise I will love you each day like I won’t get a tomorrow.” Dan’s voice cracked and jerked throughout his vows, but that was okay. The tears wouldn’t stop raining down, but no one cared. Everyone was crying at this point. Dan shakily put the matching ring on Phil’s finger, completing his part.

“Do you, Philip Lester, take Daniel Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband?” asked the priest.

“I do,” replied Phil.

“And do you, Daniel Howell, take Philip Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” whispered Dan.

“With the power vested in me, I pronounce these men husbands. You may kiss your spouse.”

Phil gently cupped Dan’s cheek and pulled him in for the kiss. All of their friends and family erupted into cheers. All of the girls were bawling, and all of the guys were hastily wiping away tears when no one was looking.

Dan and Phil walked down the aisle, hand in hand as everyone threw flower petals above their heads. Their smiles were brighter than ever. They were finally married. Everything was perfect. They got into their limo with their families and waited to arrive at the reception. Yes, the night had a long way to go, and their parents had plenty of time to embarrass them, but that didn’t matter. They had each other.

They took a moment to catch their breath. They took out their cellphones and gave them a quick check. Everyone on social media was freaking out over the “surprise” that Dan and Phil had promised. Dan and Phil looked at each other and smiled. The day had been perfect and it was only going to get better. Their minds were on the wedding, but a little piece of both of them couldn’t wait to read their fans reactions to, “A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil: Wedding Edition.”


End file.
